Five Hearts As One
by HearTheMermaidSing
Summary: Kimmie, the daughter of Shan Yu, is selected to go to Auradon Prep with her four "evil" friends. There, they plan to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand and rule Auradon. But their plan is derailed when they start to feel happy in their new home. Jay/OC.


_Once upon a time, long, long ago - well more like 20 years ago - Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake. Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected King of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks - basically all the really interesting people - and he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. No magic. No Wi-Fi. No way out._

* * *

The Isle of the Lost was home to many villains and their offspring. However, the most famous were only 5 of them. Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Shan Yu, Jafar, and Cruella de Vil. The children they produced weren't very evil to begin with, but they were vying for their parent's approval.

Mal, the purple-haired daughter of Maleficent, was the leader of the pack. Evie, the blue-haired daughter of The Evil Queen, was the brains. Kimmie, the daughter of Shan Yu, and Jay, the son of Jafar, were the combined muscle. And finally, Carlos, the son of Cruella de Vil, was the trickster.

The five loved wreaking havoc on the island, causing the townspeople to fear and loathe the children. The five teenagers nicknamed themselves the Descendants, so they were known by this name and they were feared by it.

After the five children had ran through the slums, causing havoc and making a song and dance about it, they came face to face with Maleficent and her goons who were stony-faced as they looked at the misfits.

"Stealing candy, Mal?" Maleficent chastised. "I'm so disappointed."

"It was from a baby." Mal smirked, holding out the lollipop.

"That's my nasty little girl." Maleficent said proudly.

The two shared a grin, before Maleficent retrieved the lollipop. She proceeded to spit on it and hold it under her armpit before handing it off to one of her goons.

"Give it back to the dreadful creature." Maleficent smirked.

"Mom." Mal whined.

"It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil." Maleficent screeched, waving to the mother of the child who had his candy stolen.

The four children stood behind Mal, watching the mother and daughter interact in fascination.

"When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms." Maleficent grinned wildly, her daughter mouthing along with her. "I'm just trying to teach you the thing that really counts. How to be me."

"I know that." Mal nodded. "And I'll do better."

The four friends huddled closer together, touching in one way or another. Kimmie's hand was wrapped around Evie's wrist, the other around Carlos' elbow. The descendants were admittedly scared of Maleficent, as she was unpredictable and callous to anyone who got in her way.

"Oh! There's news." Maleficent announced dramatically, whipping her cape. "I buried the lead. You five have been chosen to go to a different school... in Auradon."

At the announcent, the four friends turned quickly and tried to run away, but they were seized by the goons and held tightly so they couldn't escape.

"What?" Mal yelped. "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses."

"And perfect princes." Evie gasped, but at the sight of Mal's disapproving look, she dropped her smile. "Uck."

"I'm not really into being nice." Kimmie curled her lip. "It's just not in my nature."

"And yeah, I don't do uniforms." Jay flexed his arms. "Unless it's leather, you feel me?"

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon." Carlos said, his voice thick with fear. "Mom said they're rabid pack animals that eat boys who don't behave."

Jay slid up behind Carlos and barked in his ear, the younger male jumping in fright. Kimmie approached the two boys and whacked Jay in the stomach with her hand, smirking proudly when the boy recoiled in pain.

"Yeah, mom, we're not going." Mal insisted.

"Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin." Maleficent tsked. "It's all about world domination."

* * *

The five had retreated to their humble abode that they shared with their parents, with the exception of Shan Yu, who refused to even make contact with his teenage daughter. The girl was practically raised by the four other villains who didn't want children in the first place.

"You will go." Maleficent said languidly, filing her nails. "You will find the Fairy Godmother and bring me back her wand. Easy peasy."

"What's in it for us?" Mal narrowed her eyes.

"Matching thrones, Hers and Hers crowns." Maleficent listed.

"I, uh, I think she meant us." Carlos spoke up.

"It's all about you and me, baby." Maleficent stood up, leaning her face close to Mal's. "Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, who doesn't?" Mal stuttered, a nervous smile on her face.

"Well then, get me the crown!" Maleficent yelled. "And you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand, and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!"

" _Our_ will." The Evil Queen spoke, putting down her mirror to glare at Maleficent.

"Our will, our will." Maleficent shook her hands. "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy."

"Mom!" Mal complained, biting her lip when her mother clicked her fingers.

The two held a staring match between them, both their eyes turning a bright shade of green. Mal's composure quickly failed and she gave in to her mother's request.

"Evie." The Evil Queen croaked. "My little evilette in training."

Evie skipped over to the empty chair in front of her mother, taking a seat excitedly.

"You just find yourself a prince with a big castle." The Evil Queen reminded, Evie smiling widely at her mother. "And a mother in law wing."

"And lots and lots of mirrors." The two said in sync, the younger giggling happily afterwards.

"No laughing!" The Evil Queen chastised. "Wrinkles."

Kimmie sat at the table by herself, her fists gripping tightly onto her hair. She had no parents that wanted her to stay or to give her the push to join in on the evil plan. Her mother was slaughtered and her father was too cold and vicious to even be allowed onto the Isle, although even if he was, he'd try to put as much distance as he could between him and his daughter.

* * *

 **I kinda lost inspiration on how to end this chapter so I decided to put a break between when they talk and when they leave, so the next chapter will be starting off to when they get in the limo. I'm quite excited to write this fic because Kimmie is going to be very fierce but also very caring, as she just wants to protect her family, since they were basically with her since birth. More of her family history will be explored and so will her relationships with the other Descendants.**


End file.
